


In My Heart, In My Mind

by Batsutousai



Series: FMA Ship Week Fics [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hyuroi Week, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy only ever dreams of Maes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Heart, In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> For day 4 of [Hyuroi Week on tumblr](http://hyuroiweek.tumblr.com/post/144955181633/hyuroi-week-2016). Today's prompt is _Dreams_.
> 
> Gonna do my best to write a sort of dream-like scene at the start, which is loosely based off a bunch of Hyuroi fanart, most of which I've had saved on my computer for so long, I can't tell you if the places I got them from even still exist. Whoops? ^^;
> 
> I actually thought I wasn't going to get anything written for today, since I got smacked upside the head last night with a plotbunny for something else and stayed up way too late writing that. But I woke this...okay, it was noon when I finally got up, sue me. BUT. Whatever, I woke up wanting to write porn, and this is the only idea I've got that jumps right into the porn without any need for setting or plot, so. You're welcome? Sort of. XD
> 
> Utterly unedited. I'll come back to fix it eventually.
> 
>  
> 
> You can also read this at [tumblr](http://batshieroglyphics.tumblr.com/post/148795035749) or [LiveJournal](http://batsutousai.livejournal.com/364956.html).

Hands on his sides, sliding up, up his chest, catching him by the shoulders and he was already naked – half-naked? – but Maes wasn't, was down to just his vest, and the fabric felt too-rough against his abdomen as Maes licked hotly up the hollow of his throat, the metal frame of his glasses cool against Roy heated skin. He wanted to undress Maes, to get the vest out of the way so he could return the feeling of hands on his skin, but all he could do was tangle his fingers in the chain of Maes' dog tags, hold on tight and pull him that littlest bit closer–

"Look at you," Maes whispered against his throat, and heat bloomed through Roy's whole body as a hand wrapped around his cock. Maes _winked_ , glasses and vest gone, before he slid down Roy's body, nipping at skin and holding Roy's gaze the whole time, like he could actually _see_ him without the glasses, and it was _too hot_ and _too much_ and his wide grin under hungry eyes widened, opened, stretched, and heatwet _perfect_ wrapped around Roy's cock. And Maes – Maes, Maes, _gods_ , please – didn't look away, his eyes still gleaming, so _pleased_ , like he'd wanted nothing more than to have his mouth around Roy's dick, tasting precome–

Papers hit the floor as Maes pressed into him, and Roy whined, scrabbling for purchase and knocking more military documents to the floor and not _caring_ , because Maes was staring down at him like he was _everything_ , holding his legs wide and pressing in hard and _slow_ , dragging at Roy's insides and he thought he might _break_ because only Maes knew he was fragile, knew he could shatter if handled a little too roughly. But, but sometimes–

Uniform hanging off him and grabbing Maes' arms as he slammed him back against the wall with every thrust, driving into him like he was looking to carve out a him-shaped hole through Roy's whole being, like it didn't already exist. And Roy couldn't let go, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe as Maes rammed into him, grunting roughly in his ear as he neared completion, and Roy was right on the edge, could feel it filling him, unfurling–

"I love you," Maes breathed, looking up at him with such _adoration_ , stretched out beneath him and hands gentle as he petted along Roy's thighs, letting him set the pace. And Roy had to close his eyes for a moment, savour that, savour everything and–

Opened his eyes to the cold darkness of his empty bedroom, cock aching between his legs and Maes' name like a benediction on his tongue. 

" _Fuck_ ," Roy breathed, shoving his pants out of the way and grabbing himself roughly, needing to finish himself off fast so he could just _go back to sleep_. Maybe dream of something else, for a change. Some pretty woman with a smile like temptation and a 'come hither' curl of her finger. Someone he could actually _have_ when the long nights alone got too cold, and Maes' cooing over his wife felt like a gunshots ripping through the remains of Roy's heart. 

He closed his eyes, tried to envision one of the women he'd slept with recently, but all he could see was Maes, naked in the shower and all unaware of Roy sneaking a peek and blushing to the roots of his hair and it _wasn't fair_.

But. 

It was enough. Enough to set the fires of release shooting through him, curving his back up, off his bed and forcing out, past teeth clenched tight in an attempt to hold it in, " _MAES_!"

He gasped for breath as he relaxed back against his bed, hating his own weakness – his own pathetic _lust_ for a man who'd never once looked at him like Roy was even an _option_ – telling himself that was it. Last time. He was going straight after this, far less heartbreak involved in looking for women. 

A couple of tissues off the bedside table were sufficient for cleaning up the mess, then Roy yanked his clothing back into place, pulled his covers back over himself, and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. 

And, somehow, he couldn't muster up any surprise when Maes' wide smile was waiting for him in the darkness of sleep.

.


End file.
